Star Wars: El cetro de Ragnos
by javi136
Summary: Narra los acontecimientos que tienen lugar tras el videojuego Star Wars: Jedi Knights: Jedi Academy. Jaden eligió el lado oscuro, mató a Tavion y escapó con el cetro. Pero en una batalla posterior contra Kyle Katarn, Jaden pierde la memoria. Ahora está en el ejército ágir en el planeta Nuuklar obstando el rango de capitán. Dos facciones del planeta mantienen una guerra...


Nuuklar: La batalla de Crerus

—¿Cómo demonios está pasando esto? ¡Maldita sea, muévase, capitán!

—A la orden, señor.

Una gran nube del polvo cubría el árido desierto de Crerus durante el fulgor de la batalla. Una batalla que yo libraba sin saber por qué. Sentía que esa tierra no era mía. Ni aquellos soldados con los que ferozmente luchaba codo con codo eran mis compatriotas. Estaba librando una guerra que no era mía. Me estaba jugando la vida. Lo estaba haciendo. Y no tenía ningún motivo. Sólo sé que me llamo Jaden. O eso creo. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—¿A la orden? —Se volvió a dirigir enfurecido a mí el comandante. —¿Recuerdas haber contestado eso?

—Sí, señor, lo recuerdo.

—Pues eso fue hace una maldita media hora ¡Muévete de una vez o te ejecuto aquí mismo!

En ese momento dejé de pensar en mi misteriosa existencia. En cómo puede cambiar la vida de un hombre su propia mente, cuando ésta se niega a recordar. Y comencé a correr hacia el frente para unirme a los que aún quedaran de mis doscientos cuarenta y dos soldados. Pero todos estaban disgregados. A penas podía diferenciar entre el polvo de los uniformes cuál pertenecía a mi compañía y cuál no. Pero mientras corría hacia el núcleo de la batalla pude ver el cuerpo sin vida del capitán Gagwyn. Así que ya no importaba.

—¡Capitán! —Gritó un soldado interrumpiendo mi marcha. —¡Señor, tenemos problemas!

Era un grupo de cinco soldados que estaba refugiado tras una gran roca. Me dirigí rápidamente hacía ellos. Necesitaban mi ayuda y a mí no me vendría nada mal la suya.

—¿Quién está al mando? —Pregunté.

—Dadas las circunstancias, yo, señor —Respondió el mismo soldado que me había llamado la atención—. ¿No hay ningún médico por aquí?

—Me temo que no, soldado. Costará mucho conseguir que alguno llegue hasta aquí ¿Está herido?

—No, señor. Se trata del sargento Moriak —Respondió señalando a un soldado que yacía recostado sobre la roca—. Está muy mal pero creo que se puede hacer algo.

—Sólo nos hará perder tiempo. Está muerto.

—Señor —Intervino otro de los soldados—. Podría ser usted...

Sabía que era una batalla demasiado intensa como para conseguirlo, pero esas palabras lograron conmoverme. Si esos soldados estaban dispuestos a jugarse la vida para salvar la de su sargento, quería creer que toda la compañía estaría dispuesta para salvar la vida de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Eso nos podía hacer más fuertes o más débiles. Pero esos soldados consiguieron ganarse mi respeto y confianza.

—Maldita sea, está bien. Debemos encontrar un vehículo medicalizado. Espero que el tanque de Bacta esté intacto si lo conseguimos.

En ese momento un enorme estruendo envolvió el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. El cañón láser de un tanque blindado enemigo hizo volar la roca que nos protegía y sus pedazos nos golpearon con furia. Todos, aturdidos, caímos al suelo.

—¿Por qué dijo cuando le pregunté que usted estaba al mando?

—Soy soldado de primera, señor.

—Es suficiente. Coja a esos hombres y vuele ese tanque antes de que nos convierta en pienso de Bantha. Tú quédate conmigo —Señalé a un soldado—. Os proporcionaremos fuego de cobertura.

—No tenemos armas para derribar a ese tanque, señor.

—Usad las granadas. Tendréis que acercaros a él.

—A la orden, capitán —Aclaró mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Vamos, muchachos ¡Acabemos con ese tanque!

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a correr hacia el tanque enemigo. El soldado de primera ordenó a dos de ellos que se acercaran por la derecha mientras él y el que le seguía lo haría por la izquierda. El otro soldado y yo comenzamos a disparar al tanque. Sabíamos que era inútil, pero esperábamos que eso les distrajera lo suficiente para que aquellos soldados consiguieran aproximarse a la máquina.

—Muévase, soldado —Le grite a mi acompañante—. Quietos somos blanco fácil. Tratemos de llegar a aquellas rocas —Propuse señalando un pequeña formación rocosa a nuestra izquierda—. Nos proporcionarán una buena cobertura.

Seguimos disparando al tanque mientras corríamos. Pero se percataron de que los soldados que se acercaban eran una amenaza mayor que nosotros. Los artilleros comenzaron a disparar los cañones laterales contra la amenaza que se aproximaba. Uno de los soldados que corría por la derecha fue alcanzado. Era increíble ver cómo salía el cuerpo volando varios metros por la fuerza del impacto. Un impacto, sin duda, mortal. Pero por suerte los otros tres soldados consiguieron llegar y lanzar granadas bajo el tanque que flotaba sobre la arena. Supe entonces por qué ese soldado era de primera y que merecía algo más. Alcanzó el tanque sorteando todos los impactos del cañón y saltó tirando las granadas en el aire. Giró en el suelo consiguiendo ponerse de pie y saltó de nuevo para evitar ser herido por el impacto. Las granadas hicieron explotar el tanque. Seguramente dañaron el repulsor y éste desencadenó la explosión. Pero eso no era suficiente. Se encontraban en medio del fuego cruzado.

—¡Soldados —Grité enérgicamente haciendo señales con el brazo derecho—, debéis poneros a cubierto!

Los soldados comenzaron a correr hacia las rocas donde nos encontrábamos. Cuanto más se acercaban más nítidas eran las imágenes y pude ver como lucían pequeñas heridas superficiales en manos y cara. Posiblemente por la onda expansiva provocada por el tanque que acababan de volar. Cuando estaban poniéndose a cubierto, el disparo de alguna de las centenares de blásters impactó en la espalda de uno de los soldados que volvía, cayendo al suelo víctima del dolor.

—¡Argg! ¡Me han dado! ¡Maldita sea, me han dado!

—Debe verle un médico —Intervino el soldado de primera—. Y también al sargento. Hay que volver a por él.

El soldado se dispuso a comenzar la carrera hacia el cuerpo del sargento. Pero yo le agarré de su brazo izquierdo y le impedí continuar.

—El sargento Moriak está muerto.

—Mientes —dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de mí—. Sé que es peligroso, pero debo ir.

—¡Está muerto! —Grité con contundencia—. Su cabeza está a diez metros de su cuerpo.

El soldado quedó atónito unos segundos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en silencio.

—Está bien, señor —Dijo cabizbajo—. Pero tenemos que hacer algo con él —Señaló al soldado herido.

—¿Has visto donde le han dado? No podremos moverle ni cinco metros.

—Pero señor, no podemos...

—Señor, ha muerto —Intervino uno de los soldados que quedaba con vida.

—¿Ves? No podíamos hacer nada.

—¡Mirad eso! —Volvió a intervenir el soldado señalando al cielo.

Una flota de trasportes de asalto de baja altitud se aproximaba a la batalla. Cuando aterrizaron, bajaron de ellos unos soldados con uniformes blancos. Algunos con franjas de colores. Cubiertos por cascos integrales.

—Son clones —Aclaré.

—¿Clones? ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé.

No sabía explicar por qué. Pero tenía la certeza de que esos soldados eran clones. Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que los veía. Pero no le di mayor importancia. Lo principal es que esos soldados eran nuestros refuerzos prometidos por el comandante Rhodd y pusieron la batalla de nuestra parte. Tenían una organización espléndida y se compenetraban excelentemente bien entre ellos. Ordené a los tres soldados que me acompañaran. Era el momento de darlo todo. Salimos de nuestro refugio y comenzamos a disparar contra los enemigos. Empezaron a sufrir un gran número de bajas. La ayuda de los refuerzos era francamente necesaria. Pero lo extraño vino después, cuando una explosión hizo que parte de un vehículo saliera volando hacia nosotros e inevitablemente iba a aplastarnos. Pero no fue así. Lo aparté de nosotros. Fue un acto reflejo. Mi brazo derecho se levantó y con un movimiento suave y conciso de izquierda a derecha desvié la trayectoria del objeto, que cayó a varios metros de nosotros provocando un enorme estruendo.

—¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso? —Preguntó sorprendido el comandante Rhodd que se acercaba a nosotros por detrás.

Todos le miramos sin esperar su visita. Y yo, en respuesta a su pregunta, encogí los hombros, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bueno, no importa. Capitán, estos son los refuerzos de los que hablaba. Son tropas imperiales. Nos ayudarán a acabar con los celeis y a tomar Thavion. Luego dirigirán el ataque a Cilena.

—Ese no era el plan, comandante. Si conseguimos tomar Thavion enviarán tropas por norte y sur. Desde Orisan y Néave. Además de que contarán con ayuda Tíere desde las Antisias y eso considerando que no lancen una ofensiva desde las islas Tigris. Lo mejor es atacar las islas Néave, pactar con los Tíeres de Tigris y asegurar una única ofensiva en Cilena.

—Y efectivamente ese era el plan. Pero ahora no estamos solos. Los imperiales se encargarán de las tácticas y conducirán la guerra. Al parecer son muy buenos en eso. Ahora reconoced la zona y acabad con los últimos enemigos —Ordenó el comandante—. Ah, capitán, estese atento. Pronto llegará una nave que le recogerá y le llevará a una reunión con una tal Jan Strange. Oficial del imperio.

—A la orden.

Seguimos las órdenes del comandante Rhodd y comenzamos a hacer un reconocimiento por la zona. No llegamos a encontrar a ningún enemigo con vida, las tropas imperiales eran devastadoras. Pero no sabíamos nada de ellas. Éramos incapaces de reconocer sus rangos. Por lo que aproveché la oportunidad y me dirigí a uno que llevaba franjas azules en el uniforme.

—Soy el capitán Jaden ¿Podría decirme su rango?

—Soy teniente, señor.

—¿Y cómo puedo diferenciar a soldados de mandos?

—Es muy sencillo, señor. Los soldados rasos llevan el uniforme totalmente en blanco. Los que llevan franjas de colores son mandos. Verdes para los sargentos, azules para los tenientes, rojo para los capitanes y amarillo para los comandantes.

—Ah, entiendo. Gracias, Teniente.

Conociendo cómo diferenciarlos era suficiente por el momento. Seguimos la orden de reconocer la zona del comandante Rhodd hasta que un transporte aéreo aterrizó cerca de nosotros.

—¿Es usted Jaden? ¿El capitán Jaden? —Preguntó un soldado imperial desde la nave.

Yo, esperando que fuera la nave que había de recogerme, asentí con al cabeza.

—En ese caso, suba. Le espera la capitana Strange en el destructor estelar.

—Sigan con el reconocimiento, soldados —Me dirigí a mis acompañantes—. Espero volver a verle, soldado de primera —me despedía mientras me dirigía hacia la nave—. Será un honor volver a luchar junto a usted y su escuadrón. Por cierto —Continué dando media vuelta antes de llegar hasta la nave—. Le hablaré de usted a la capitana. Creo que su escuadrón necesita un nuevo sargento ¿Cómo se llama?

—Soldado de primera Zaric Nelms, señor.

Subí a la nave y pusimos rumbo al destructor estelar que esperaba en el espacio. Se trataba de una nave enorme. Jamás antes recordaba haber visto algo así y sin embargo tenía la sensación de haber estado en naves similares en el pasado. Los imperiales pidieron que desactivaran un escudo. Las entradas estaban protegidas por ellos y habían de ser retirados para poder penetrar en su interior. Una vez que paramos, atravesé largos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar de la reunión. Se trataba de una sala pequeña, con una mesa y dos asientos, uno frente al otro. En uno se encontraba la capitana. Me invitó a sentarme en el otro.

—Dejadnos —Ordenó a los soldados que me habían acompañado hasta allí.

Los dos soldados salieron y cerraron la sala dejándonos solos.

—Debería estar aquí el comandante Rhodd y no yo —Comencé la conversación.

—Quizás como tu superior y oficial al mando en la batalla así debiere haber sido. Pero no quiero al oficial al mando. Te quiero a ti.

Suponía que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte, pero quedé totalmente mudo. No sabía que decir.

—Jaden, estás luchando por una causa equivocada —Volvió a hablar—. Y con ello te estás dañando tú mismo ¿Acaso sabes por qué te llamas Jaden Korr? —Preguntó callando unos segundos—. Por tu tierra, Jaden.

—¿Korr? ¿Soy de Korr? No puede ser. Lucho contra soldados de Korr.

—Un grave error, sin duda. No quiero engañarte. No soy ningún oficial del imperio. Me llamo Jan Ors ¿No me recuerdas?

—¿Recordarte? A penas recuerdo quién soy.

—Este lugar no es seguro, tendrás que salir de Nuuklar. Nos veremos en cinco días, en Tatooine, en la cantina de Mos Eisley. Debes ir solo.

—No puedo ir a ningún sitio ¿Quién eres?

—La pregunta es quién eres tú. Sé más de ti de lo que sabes tú mismo. Puedo darte respuestas. Sé que te haces muchas preguntas. Preguntas de las que tú solo jamás hallarás solución alguna.

—No iré. Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí ¿Tienes respuestas? ¿El imperio sabe quién eres?

—Para el imperio soy la capitana Jan Strange. Pregúntate si creerán a un soldaducho del perdido planeta Nuuklar antes que a uno de sus mejores oficiales.

—Para mí eres basura. Estáis utilizando las tácticas equivocadas para derrotar a Celeia. Si tomáis Thavion atacarán desde Néave y Orisan. Esta táctica es un exterminio hacia nosotros mismos.

—Así es. Y todo el planeta volverá a pertenecer a Cilena. Que dadas las circunstancias tienen mucho en contra del imperio.

—Así que ese es tu plan. Quieres utilizar al imperio en su propia contra y que luego le quede el odio del planeta entero ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo le debo lealtad a la república.

—¿A la república? Todo... ¡Todo es una mentira! —Bramé golpeando la mesa con mi puño derecho—. Mis hombres han muerto por una mentira —Dije con furia mientras me levantaba y ponía rumbo a la puerta.

Enfurecido me dispuse a alcanzar la puerta y a abandonar esa maldita nave para siempre. Mis hombres estaban luchando en su propia contra.

—Una vez conocí a un chico que se convirtió en caballero jedi —Dijo Jan mientras me detenía frente a la puerta dándole la espalda—. Un chico que se convirtió en el mayor orgullo de su maestro. Pero fue seducido por el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio, abrí con fuerza la puerta y pedí a los soldados que me acompañaran hasta la nave. Quería volver a Nuuklar. Mi obligación como capitán era ponerlo todo en conocimiento del comandante Rhodd, pero estaba confundido. Aquella mujer parecía saber mucho sobre mi vida. Y tenía la gran duda de si ese chico que se convirtió en jedi, después de todo, pudiera ser yo. Necesitaba saber más acerca de mí. Ella podría ser la clave.

Tatooine: La cantina de Mos EisleyTras encontrarme en una gran disyuntiva, tras no saber si acudir a la cita o poner al comandante Rhodd al tanto de lo sucedido, al fin tomé una decisión. Tomé por la noche, mientras todos dormían excepto los centinelas que vigilaban ese día el campamento, una de las naves y puse rumbo a Tatooine. Es un planeta muy diferente al mío, aunque me resultaba familiar. Al no conocer el planeta tuve serias dificultades para llegar a Mos Eisley. Incluso mientras volaba bajo unos forajidos intentaron derribar mi nave. Me comentó un vecino del sitio que se trataba de incursores tusken. Una raza hostil muy peligrosa armada con rifles de cañón largo para disparos lejanos y un extraño utensilio llamado ganderffi para el combate. Las fabrican con chatarra de naves terrestres y un cuerno de dragón krayt. Una especie muy peligrosa, por cierto. Lo importante, no obstante, es que conseguí llegar a Mos Eisley y encontrar la cantina. Un lugar lleno de maleantes y criminales. Saltaba a la vista. Desde una de las mesas una mujer me hizo señas con las manos. Pude ver que se trataba de la misma mujer de la nave imperial. La capitana Strange. No vi nada raro. No parecía acompañaba por nadie. Y aunque noté una extraña sensación de que allí se encontraba alguien que conocía, decidí acercarme y sentarme frente a ella.

—Sabía que vendrías, Jaden.

—No sé que hago aquí. No debería haber venido. Casi me matan unos forajidos en el desierto.

—¿Los tusken? Esos tipos son idiotas. No deberías tenerles miedo.

—No he dicho que les tenga miedo. Pero soy un soldado y cuando disparo mi bláster es para matar a alguien. No parecía precisamente una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Jaden! —Intervino un hombre que se acercó a nuestra mesa— ¿Cómo estás? Te veo bien.

—¡Tú! —Exclamé levantándome de la mesa y poniéndome frente a él—. Deberías estar muerto.

—No deberías ser tan grosero, Jaden, he venido a saludarte ¿Por qué debería estar muerto?

—Tú quieres matarme. Quieres matarme.

—Tú me obligas a intentarlo. Pero también me puedes ayudar a desistir.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Grité encañonándolo con mi pistola.

—¿Una bláster? ¿Eso es todo? Jaden. Creo que más importante que quién soy yo es quién eres tú. Pero quizás eso te de una respuesta. Fui tu maestro. Me llamo Kyle Katarn.

En ese momento centenares de imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos. Vi mi infancia, a mi madre, a mis amigos... Me vi a mí. Entonces bajé la pistola bláster y agaché la cabeza.

—Rosh, yo... Yo maté a Rosh —Dije inundado por el arrepentimiento.

—Así es, Jaden. Pero si alguien no puede juzgarte soy yo. Caí en el lado oscuro. Pero afortunadamente pude escapar de él.

—Yo le saqué —Matizó Jan.

—Debes acompañarme a Yavin 4 —Continuó explicando Kyle—. Luke Skywalker te dirá lo que debes hacer.

—No. No podría mirar a la cara al maestro Skywalker y... ¡El cetro de Ragnos! ¿Lo tienes?

—No, Jaden. No logré recuperarlo. Supongo que fracasé en mi misión. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Debía recuperar el cetro de Marka Ragnos. Tenía la capacidad de absorber la fuerza. Tavion tenía en su poder una herramienta perfecta para hacerse invencible y sin embargo decidió tratar de devolver a la vida a Ragnos. Ese fue su error. De otra forma incluso me hubiera vencido a mí mismo en Korriban. Debía encontrar a los renacidos que sobrevivieron y ponerme frente al remanente imperial. Ese cetro era imprescindible. Debía encontrarlo como fuese.

Abandoné la cantina sin mediar palabra. Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Kyle Katarn para que me quedara. Decía que no cometiera de nuevo el mismo error. Que tenía una nueva oportunidad para redimirme.

—Ordena que le maten.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendida Jan— ¿Te has dado por vencido?

—Es necesario. Hazlo.

—Matad al capitán ágir —Ordenó la capitana utilizando su comunicador—. Es muy importante que no dejéis que escape.

Pude oir esa orden encontrándome al otro lado de la pared. Intentando recordar dónde había dejado la nave. Y tras ella, un cúmulo de soldados imperiales se acercaban para intentar darme caza. Empuñé mi pistola con la mano derecha y comencé a correr. Sin quedarme otra opción, penetré en el interior de una cueva esperando que me permitiera huir. Al final encontré un campamento tusken, quienes al verme cogieron rápidamente sus armas de combate y comenzaron a dispararme a mí y a los soldados que me perseguían. Conseguí escapar intacto. Ya que los soldados tuvieron que comenzar una batalla con los incursores para escapar de allí con vida. Tuve suficiente tiempo para llegar de nuevo a la zona de Mos Eisley donde se encontraba mi nave. Y monté en ella escuchando las últimas palabras de Kyle Katarn que se encontraba cerca.

—El lado oscuro te ha convertido en algo que no quieres ser. Algo contra lo que tú mismo luchaste en su momento ¡Jaden! ¡Entra en razón!

Era el momento de regresar al espacio de Nuuklar. Allí podría comenzar la búsqueda de los renacidos. Ellos me ayudarían a recuperar el cetro. Aunque para ponerme al frente de ellos debía parecer fiel a las doctrinas del culto y hacer parecer que el plan, de nuevo, era resucitar al lord sith Marka Ragnos.

Espacio de Nuuklar: Los renacidos—Aquí el capitán Jaden. Comandante Rhodd ¿Me recibe?

—Le recibo, capitán. Adelante.

—Necesito entrar en el destructor estelar de la capitana Strange. Debo hablar con uno de sus oficiales.

—Yo me encuentro en el destructor.

—En ese caso me reuniré con usted. Desactive los escudos.

Tras unos segundos de espera, los escudos del destructor estelar fueron desactivados y pude entrar en él. Le pedí a un soldado que me condujera hasta el comandante Rhodd. Estaba en una sala con una larga mesa en el centro reunido con varios mandos imperiales.

—Con su permiso, comandante.

—Adelante. Hable.

—¿Qué hay de los renacidos?

—¿Los renacidos? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Los renacidos son jedis oscuros, señor, podrían ayudarnos a luchar más eficientemente contra los celeis.

—Ya sé lo que son los renacidos —Matizó ligeramente enfurecido—. Y nos ayudarán en nuestra misión, capitán. De hecho, hay un jefe renacido en esta nave.

—¿Un jefe? ¿Y qué hay de los maestros?

—Hay pocos maestros. Dos o tres. No importa. Con ese hombre es más que suficiente.

—Entendido, señor. Pido permiso para retirarme.

—Adelante.

Me retiré de la sala y le pedí al soldado que me había acompañado que me llevara junto a ese renacido. Acató la orden y me llevó hasta su estancia. Se encontraba allí con otro renacido de rango esgrimista.

—Soy Jaden Korr —Me presenté—. Capitán del reino ágir y caballero sith.

—No pareces un caballero sith —Respondió el jefe renacido.

—Esgrimista, déjeme su sable —Ordené.

El jefe renacido miró a su esbirro e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Entonces activé el sable permitiendo que su haz de luz brillara en color rojo. Hice unos movimientos tratando de familiarizarme con su mango y sin previo aviso lancé una acometida contra el esgrimista que quedó partido en dos por el corte del poderoso láser. Abrumado por lo que acababa de presenciar, el jefe renacido empuñó su sable y lo activó para ponerse en posición defensiva.

—Ya tengo un sable —Comenté mientras lo desactivaba y lo enganchaba a mi uniforme—. Ahora yo estoy al mando. Y tú serás mi aprendiz —Tras oír esto se postró ante mí—. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ryia Tavtrayn, maestro.

—Desde ahora te llamarás Lord Dravenn —Asintió convencido con la cabeza—. Y vivirás para servirme.

—Como usted ordene, mi maestro —Dijo levantando la cabeza.

—Ahora debes saber como funciona el ejército ágir. Será nuestra principal arma en favor de nuestro plan. Esta vez conseguiremos devolver a Marka Ragnos a la vida y nadie podrá impedirlo.

Le conté todo lo necesario acerca del ejercito. Los ágires visten con un uniforme granate y casco rojo, mientras que los celeis visten con uniforme marrón suave y casco de igual color. Las identificaciones eran importantes para el ejército ágir ya que en teoría seríamos sus aliados. Los soldados no llevan ningún distintivo. Sí lo portaban los soldados de primera, que llevaban una franja negra en la parte superior de la manga. Los sargentos llevan franjas de color amarillo también en la parte superior de la manga, próximos al hombro, donde llevan la insignia ágir. Una franja para los sargentos, que estaban al mando de un escuadrón de doce soldados. Los sargentos primeros llevarían dos franjas y estarían al mando de un pelotón que constará de tres escuadrones. Por último, con tres franjas estarían los sargentos mayores, quienes estarían al mando de tres pelotones conformando una división. Después de los sargentos estarían los oficiales, que cambiarían las franjas por una estrella sin color de relleno con bordes dorados. Una estrella de seis puntas para tenientes, dos para cada compañían que acturían como asistentes directos del capitán. Una estrella de ocho puntas para capitanes, que estarían al frente de una compañía compuesta por dos divisiones. Y el rango más alto de la escala lo obstentarían los comandantes, que estarían al mando de dos o tres compañías conformando un regimiento y portarían una estrella de doce puntas. Por último se encuentra la escala de generales. Con dos estrellas de seis puntas se encuentra un general de tercer grado al que se le asigna el mando directo de varios regimientos. Con dos estrellas de ocho puntas se encuentra el general de segundo grado que coordina a diferentes generales de tercer grado y posee el mando de sus distintos regimientos. El último es el general de primer grado. Sólo existe uno con dos estrellas de doce puntas y es el comandante en jefe del ejército en su totalidad. La disciplina es muy importante. Todo soldado debe dirigirse de una forma estrictamente correcta a su superior y de igual manera debe respetar a sus subordinados. Sabiendo esto sería más que suficiente para todas las tareas que le encomendara.

—Tu primera misión será sencilla. No puedo recordar el nombre de la nave en la que perdí el cetro de Ragnos. Quiero que averigues en qué nave se registró la irrupción de Kyle Katarn en la que tuviera lugar una lucha entre él y yo. Cuando tengas esa información averigua dónde está esa nave y toda la actividad que ha habido en ella desde aquel momento.

—Así lo haré, mi maestro.

Dravenn abandonó la sala dispuesto a llevar a cabo la misión que le había encomendado y yo me dirigí de nuevo a la reunión del comandante Rhodd. Nadie debía saber que era un jedi oscuro. Mi misión aún era permanecer como capitán del ejército. Escondí mi sable tras el uniforme, salí de la sala y me dirigí a aquella en la que acontecía la reunión.

—Comantante, pido permiso para dirigirme a usted.

—General, Jaden. General.

—¿Ha ascendido? —Pregunté sorprendido.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Mis servicios han sido muy bien valorados tanto por el ejército como por los mandos imperiales. Por cierto, el capitán Gagwyn murió en combate. Creo que eres el único candidato a ocupar el puesto que dejo libre ¿Qué dices?

—¿Yo? ¿Comandante?

El recién nombrado general Rhodd asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien —Continué—. Acepto orgulloso el rango de comandante.

—Su regimiento necesitará ascensos para cubrir las plazas que faltan ¿Quiere usted proponer alguno?

—Sí, señor. Creo que el puesto del sargento Moriak lo podría ocupar el soldado de primera Zaric Nelms. Hizo una fantástica actuación en la batalla de Crerus.

—Perfecto. Así se hará. Ahora vuelva a Crerus, prepare su regimiento y partan hacia Atlar. Nuestros soldados allí necesitan ayuda urgente. La capitana Strange le está esperando en el hangar, le ayudará en esta misión.

—¿La capitana Strange? ¿Por qué? Puedo hacerlo solo, señor.

—Sé que puedes, pero ella estará al mando de las tropas imperiales. Es una oficial muy valorada por el remanente. Así que te ordeno que colabores con ella y hagas lo imposible porque vuelva de una pieza.

Era una situación muy compleja y aunque no me gustara tener que colaborar con la capitana encubierta podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Ella quería que la guerra prosiguiese en la dirección que iba para llevar a las tropas a una trampa que acabaría con la guerra. Yo también quería que esto sucediese. No podía luchar contra mi propia gente. Estaba en el bando equivocado y eso lo tenía que resolver. Y aunque nuestros objetivos finales fueran diferentes, ambos necesitaríamos del otro para lograrlos en ese momento. De esta forma decidí dirigirme al hangar y Jan Ors y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a Crerus.

Nuuklar: La batalla de AtlarContinuará...


End file.
